peeping tom
by Rozinita
Summary: He always watched her from afar, admiring her, captivated by her, and someday, he would tell her of his feelings. -AU


**Author's Corner - **In this story, everything will be mixed up. Instead of Erza S. fighting Erza K., she fights Edolas Jellal, who is taking place of Erza K. in this story. This takes place during the Edolas arc.

**Summary - **He always watched her from afar, admiring her, captivated by her, and someday, he would tell her of his feelings. -AU

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

_peeping tom_

He always watched her from afar.

Never speaking to her, never interacting with her.

Only watching her, from afar.

Jellal always watched Erza from afar.

He thought it was love at first sight - it possibly was too.

He couldn't stop the sensation he saw when he saw her - it was exhilirating.

Jellal would always watch Erza from afar.

Admiring her, captivated by her, and someday, he would tell her of his feelings.

But would she understand? That was the true question.

* * *

"Lightning Empress armor!" Erza snarled, as her current armor vanished in a flash of golden light to reveal her one and only Lightning Empress armor. She had been caught trying to sneak in the royal kingdom and was forced to face mobs of royal guards and knights.

But this battle changed everything. The feelings between two certain mages. An Edolas one, and an Earthland one. Forbidden relationships - Forbidden Feelings to be exact.

Erza smirked as the hefty royal guard shrieked like a young toddler, and wailed something along the lines of, "Mommy!" and ran off. _Funny, how the big males always turn out to be the cowards._

Suddenly after she successfully defeated the guards and knights, a magical blast rushed at Erza, causing her to fall down to the ground, the fighting mages oblivious that this meeting could change the fate of their worlds, maybe forever.

Erza came face to face with a handsome blue haired male. His skin was toned and he wore a dark hood, shielding his clothing from her eyes. He had deep thoughtful brown orbs and she found herself staring into those wonderful eyes.

He had pinned Erza down, his eyes staring into Erza's deep hazel. He loved her eyes - they were beautiful, they were unique - they were special.

After staring into each other's eyes, the blue haired mage let go of Erza. Erza got up, and stared at him in confusion. He then ran to her, and Erza braced herself, only to faintly hear him whisper something in her ear, before disappearing in a flash of white light.

He had said it so breathlessly, and quickly and quietly, that Erza had barely heard it. She thought that he said something along the lines of 'Good Luck' but she wasn't too sure.

* * *

Erza dreamed that night. She dreamed of the mysterious blue haired man. She dreamed of his hands against hers.

She dreamed about those beautiful eyes.

* * *

"Haha, gotcha!" Erza squealed with amusment, as she jumped up onto Jellal. She had learned his name a while back. The male let out a slight shriek of surprise as he was trampled by his friend.

"Haha, very funny," he hissed bitterly, shaking Erza off of him. The two young teenagers have been meeting each other in Earthland at the park during night since they met at the Edolas battle, and got to know each other more during Erza's stay in the other world.

Erza didn't know what feeling she felt when she was with Jellal. She felt light, and airy, as if she could fly and walk on clouds. When she was seperated from him, she felt cold, and bleak, as if she had nothing, and she were nothing. The feeling weighed her down, and made her seemingly bitter towards her guildmates. When she was with Jellal, she felt as if she were having the time of her life.

As Erza lay next to Jellal, and as they watched the stars together, Erza went over the fight she had had with her teammate and best friend beforehand

* * *

_"Erza, I know where you've been sneaking off to at night," Lucy snarled quietly into her ear, a little while before the redhead had snuck out of camp to the Magnolia Park._

_Erza's eyes widened. "What? I haven't gone anywhere," she lied. She hated lying to her nakama, but she couldn't just tell her _where_ she'd been going, could she? _

_Lucy's eyes darted, and were narrowed, worry blazing for her best friend shined within them, like fire. "Erza, you have got to stop meeting Jellal." she whispered. "You know it's against the rules." _

_She snorted. "Ooooh! The rules! I'm trembling in my skin, hoenstly Lucy!" she said in a whiny voice, sarcasm dripping off of her tone like venom from a snake bite. _

_The blonde frowned, her expression sour. "Erza, I'm serious." she said. "I'm worried about you. We made a promise together - that we would always follow the rules, and be the best mages ever."_

_Erza's eyes glazed over with memories, but they were replaced by burning anger. "You can't stop me from meeting one of the only people that had never judged me in my entire life!" she spat, her magical aura threatening. "He's the only one who had never accused me of anything!" With that, Erza stomped out from behind the guild to the Magnolia Park. _

* * *

"Erza, are you alright?" Jellal asked, his eyes shining with worry for his secret love.

She met Nightshadow's expression, and shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, smiling softly at her friend. _He's the one who ever understood me..._

The requip mage began to realize her feelings for the handsome Edolas prince. It was love - something she hardly ever got, or experienced. And she adored the feeling.

"Jellal...can I ask you something?" the pretty female whispered. Jellal blinked, and nodded. "Of course." he said softly, his eyes softening at the sight of his beloved Erza.

"...Is it alright...for me...to love you?" she whispered so quietly, she was afraid that Jellal hadn't heard her, and that she would have to repeat the question.

He blinked, surprise and shock obvious in his _oh-so-beautiful_ eyes. He then gave a small smile, and hugged her lovingly. "If you'll let me love you the same way." he whispered, and let out a purr.

* * *

"What?!" exclaimed the Edolas people. Their eyes blazed, and they shook from anger and disappointment. "You've fallen in love with an Earthland mage, and now you're asking permission to leave to be with her?" one person hissed.

The prince met his people's gazes firmly. "Yes." he said calmly. "I love her so much - I can't stand being without her. Please, Edolas, understand my feelings for her."

They all frowned, then let out several murmurs. "Fine..." lots of them muttered, after hesitating. "But don't bother ever coming back to Edolas - you will no longer be welcome."

He nodded, dipping his head to his people. "Thank you, Edolas. You were a great world, and family." he said, walking out of Edolas, leaving in a bright golden portal leading to Earthland.

* * *

Erza smiled as she watched her two children chase each other around, as their father played with them. It had been 6 years since Jellal requested to live in Earthland, just to be with her. Their children were almost about to reach the age to learn magic.

"I got you, Dad! I got you!" cheered the energetic one, Jason. He looked mostly like his father, with the blue hair, and the same charming eyes.

"Cheater!" cried out Mandaka. She had the hair of burning fire, and unique blazing chocolate eyes. She pounced on her brother, and they tussled on the ground.

She watched with love and warmth in her eyes, as her two children wrestled, fighting for domninance, their father joining them. The small room was filled with laughter, cheers, and squeals.

Jellal never regretted leaving Edolas. He missed his people, and his home and partners dearly, but he was with the only person he had ever loved so much - he was finally home.

_finish._

* * *

**Author's Corner - **Did you like it? Was it good or bad? Tell me in a review!

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
